


Book

by GangstaCrow



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Books, Don't copy to another site, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Referenced Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Short & Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangstaCrow/pseuds/GangstaCrow
Summary: The pages of the book are old and frayed.





	Book

**Author's Note:**

> I like Yut-Lung a lot so I tried to write him soft and failed please don't kill me

The pages of the book are old and frayed. Stained with age and thick with what was once moisture has permanently changed it, broken it beyond repair. It will never be the same. Its pages will never be their previous pearl white. It will never completely close, water making it thicker yet weaker.

Who damaged this book, he wonders.

Was it someone looking for profit, willing to see how far somebody desperate enough would go just to be able to have this? To hold it just for a moment?

Was it someone who hated what's inside? Someone who hated the creation and, by proxy, the creator? Did they wish for it to be gone for eternity with little care for the tragedy bond together by a spine woven of luck?

Was it someone who didn't care at all? Someone who saw it at a glance, felt pity for it, though made no move to try to look deeper into it.

Perhaps it was an accident. Someone ignorant of the trials hidden within each chapter, someone who didn't care nearly enough to want to destroy it before the act, but became overcome with regret after the fact?

“Sing Soo-Ling to see you, sir.”

Yut-Lung blinks in surprise. His bodyguard remains silent, though his abrupt interruption as an attempt to soothe doesn't go unnoticed.

He smiles awkwardly, an openly unfamiliar look on the face of someone only known to be cruel and demanding. “Thank you. Bring him here, please,” His Mandarin is light, softer than anything directed at his staff before this point.

His tone is loaded. A question this time, not a command.

The man nods wordlessly, though when he turns to leave, he carries a thousand unspoken apologies with him.

Yut-Lung fingers the corner of one of the books pages.

Sing let him borrow this. He said he saw it once in an old antique store in Brooklyn, thrown to the side like trash priced at eight cents. Last week, he actually took the time to look inside.

He said he liked it.

Despite the damage, someone still wanted it. Saw the inner complexity, saw potential, and were willing to take a chance on it.

They loved it enough to want to keep it around.

The door opens again, wide and sudden, when the Sun walks inside. Bright. Full of life. A spirit of fire with flames that don't burn.

His grin is wide and his eyes shine with excitement, “Yo! Ash and Eiji sent me some tea from Japan, so I thought we could try it together!”

Yut-Lung sets the book down next to him, smile easing across his features. No cockiness or sass or bravado.

Just himself, all for the Sun.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it sucked lol


End file.
